


First Kiss

by Renee_wayne



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee_wayne/pseuds/Renee_wayne
Summary: The Deputy and Eli share their first kiss after dealing with some Peggies.





	First Kiss

Bullets whizzed past your head as you dove for cover behind a small wooden fence. Some peggies had been driving down the old dirt road south of Clagett Bay and spotted you, Eli, and two militiamen. They immediately hollered and started shooting, driving back and forth in their dirty white pickup. Luckily they were too high off the bliss to get a good enough shot.

It had rained earlier that morning and the hills were slippery. You managed to slide against the trunk of a tree and steady yourself, Eli wasn’t as fortunate. He tripped on a small bush and fell face first into a mud puddle. You stifled a giggle as he glared at you, shaking his wet hair in your direction. 

The two soldiers caught up with you, “What are we going to do, Deputy? Eli?” 

Eli thought for a moment, “You two distract the peggies in the back of the pickup while me and the Deputy sneak around and rush them from the front. We can take out the two in the cabin.”

“Sounds good to me. There’s only two of them in the back so this shouldn’t take long.” You say, tightening your grip on your shotgun.

“Come out come out wherever you are!” One of the peggies taunted, waving a Book of Joseph in the air, “The Father welcomes all who want to walk the path!” 

“On three we’ll go.” Eli whispered as the truck drove past again, “One, two, THREE!”

The soldiers yells successfully distracted the cultists and you and Eli were able to take out the two in the cabin, the other two successfully taken out by the militiamen. 

“Alright pile the bodies in the bed and take this truck back into town.” Eli ordered, looking over his soldiers. “And make sure and get Kelvin’s arm looked after.”

One of the men had gotten shot in the arm, the other soldier had tied a quick tourniquet around it but he needed actual medical attention. They nodded and helped you loot through the cultists belongings, restocking whatever ammo and first aid you needed. One of the cultists had twenty seven dollars in his pocket, you took it to buy the boys a round of drinks at the Spread Eagle when you had the chance.

“Y/n.” Eli walked up to you, “We still need to patrol this area a bit more. Want to walk with me and finish up the rounds?”

“Sure.” You slung your gun over your shoulder with a smile. “Sounds good to me.” 

You waved the militiamen goodbye as they took the truck back into town. As you and Eli walked side by side, your hands would occasionally touch, making both of your cheeks flush crimson.

“Eli, can I ask you something?” You stopped and looked at him.

“What is it?” He stopped a few inches away from you, lightly wringing his fingers.

“I- Oh Eli!” You started laughing, making Eli frown in confusion.

“What’s so funny?”

“You have a big dirt smear on left side of your face!” You say between giggles, “It must have been from when you fell in the puddle. But it’s all dry and crusty now. I’m surprised I didn’t see it before.”

“What?” Eli wiped with his hand, smearing the dirt across the rest of his face. “Did I get it?”

You laughed harder and shook your head, “Come here.” You tried to wipe it with a dry cloth, but you just smeared it like he did. “There’s a creek at the bottom of this hill, let’s clean you up down there.”

“I can do it myself.” He grumbled, trying to wipe it away with his sleeve.

“Just let me do it.” You smile and grab his hand, “I know its hard but you have to let other people help you sometimes.”

Eli’s hand was warm and rough as you pulled him down the hill and sat him on a large rock, he patiently waited as you dipped the cloth in the cool water. You sit down next to him and gently wipe off his face, using your other hand to hold him steady.

Your faces were less than inches apart, close enough to feel each other's breath. Eli closely watched your face, taking in your beauty. 

Your caresses were gentle and caring, turning his face around to make sure he was clean. As you cleaned him, you had to stop yourself from staring into his eyes, Have his eyelashes always been this long? You shake your head to concentrate, but all that achieves is your eyes trailing to his lips, and back up to his eyes. You notice Eli doing the same with you and your heart pounds heavily.

Your hands were still cupping his face as you stared into each other’s eyes, the moment lasting forever. There had been sexual tension between you before, everyone had noticed it, everyone except for the two of you. (Wheaty had taken bets on how long it would take for you guys to get together.)

Eli’s right hand came up to cup your own, stroking it with his thumb. You nuzzled into it and Eli gently leaned forward, his lips just brushing your own. 

He was nervous, he hadn’t kissed anyone in a long time and he wanted to give you every chance to pull away. He doesn’t think he deserves another chance at love, not after what happened to his family. The militia was his atonement for helping Jacob and Eden’s Gate and he was willing to die fighting. But fighting alongside you, sharing meals and strategizing with you, he had fallen in love with you. He tried to avoid his feelings, but it was impossible with you so close, how dare you be so beautiful and caring.

With a shallow breath you leaned forward the remaining space and pushed your lips against Eli’s. Your eyes closed as your hands moved from his face to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to you.

Eli placed his free hand on the small of your back and pulled you up onto his lap. You disconnected for a moment and he roughly pulled you back into him, his tongue wildly brushing against yours as you ran your hands through his hair. He moaned against your mouth and you nibbled on his lower lip, the moan growing into a growl.

“Palmer? You there?” The voice of Tammy crackled through the walkie talkie at Eli’s hip.

You and Eli pulled away with heavy breaths, leaning your foreheads together.

Eli cursed under his breath and answered. After a short conversation, Eli hung up and looked up into your eyes, “Wow.”

You giggled, “My thoughts exactly.” You stood up from his lap, “I’ve never been kissed like that.”

“Me neither.” He admitted, standing next to you and holding your hands, “But I really enjoyed it.”

You leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, “How about later tonight?” You leaned in and whispered, “In your bunk.”

Eli swallowed and nodded, “Yes ma’am.” 

The two of you walked back to the militia atv you rode in on hand in hand. Eli sat first and you sat behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist. You were both smiling as you rode back toward the Wolves Den.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a kissing scene! I hope it turned out alright and everyone enjoyed it :)


End file.
